


A Long Time Coming

by DietCokeofEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeofEvil/pseuds/DietCokeofEvil





	A Long Time Coming

Hermione sighed as she looked up at the stars. It was gearing up to be a lonely year- having returned to Hogwarts for her final year alone. Well, not completely alone, she supposed. Molly had insisted that Ginny return for her last year, given that Harry was busy with Auror training anyway, and Neville was already starting to shadow Professor Sprout. There were others of course, but most seemed to give her a wide berth, unsure of how to interact with her anymore. 

She didn’t know how to interact with them either. Being on the run, away from everyone for almost a year, had changed her. Everything seemed so…tiring. Hermione often found herself at the Astronomy tower, seeking solitude while contemplating what she was doing with her life. 

“Miss Granger.”

Hermione jumped up, startled, as she turned around to see who had spoken. A ghost hovered at the door, almost seeming to be waiting for permission. She didn’t recognize him, in spite of knowing all the ghosts in the castle. He had not been an attractive man in his life. Mostly balding with grey hair, a long beard and an intense expression, he looked familiar, but she couldn’t place him.

“I’m sorry,” she started. “I’m not sure…”

“I rarely reveal myself,” interrupted the spirit. “Few have proven themselves worthwhile.”

“So, I should feel honored?” asked Hermione. The dryness in her voice caused the ghost to wince.

“I guess that’s up to you,” he said. He glanced down at the scar on her arm, visible in the moonlight, a slight look of disdain on his face before his features smoothed over. “You know who I am, of course.”

Hermione glanced over at him again. She hadn’t missed the look on his face when he saw the scar she rarely bothered to cover up anymore. “You’re Salazar Slytherin,” she finally said.

“You don’t seem impressed,” he said. 

“Considering I’ve been down in your chamber, and spent half a year petrified because of your little pet, you expect handsprings?” She looked up at the stars again. “So what do you have to say for yourself? I thought you left Hogwarts and never returned.”

“I didn’t,” answered Salazar. “Not until I died anyway. I found myself back here after my death. It’s my penance, it seems.”

“Your penance?”

“I am cursed to stay here and observe the students,” sighed Slytherin. “Until I learn something.”

“Since you’re still here, I’m guessing you haven’t,” replied Hermione. 

“On the contrary,” said Slytherin. “There have been many, many students who have made their way through Hogwarts over the last few centuries. Some stood out; most were unremarkable.”

“Your precious purebloods stood out, you mean?” Hermione didn’t even try to keep the bitterness out of her voice. “I know how you felt about witches like me.”

“At first, yes,” said Slytherin. “In the last century, I noticed that Mud…muggleborns were more remarkable than I thought.” He sighed again. “I saw my heirs slowly descend into madness and squalor until they thought themselves even above taking advantage of magical education. I watched my remaining heir nearly destroy this school and tear our world apart. I watched children from some of the most ancient families in the history of Magic blindly follow his lead, and die in the process, obliterating their venerable bloodlines with no hope of resurrection. In the same time, those I once thought unworthy to study in my school were the ones who were bringing the most accolades,” he continued. “I saw your group, you know, the one run by the Potter boy. I saw what you, and the others like you, could be capable of.” He hesitated. “I was…wrong. Those I thought destined for greatness became nothing. Those whom I thought were nothing, became remarkable.”

“So now what?” asked Hermione. “Do you get to cross over?”

Slytherin paused, unsure. “I think I still have more to learn since I am still here. I have come to you, whom I recognize as the most accomplished muggle-born I have ever encountered, to seek your counsel.” He moved to sit next to Hermione. “I’ve followed your story since you started here. I am hoping you help me learn, as you have for so many others.”

Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes. She wanted to tell him to go to Hell, remembering what happened to her and the others, and poor Moaning Myrtle. But that’s not who she was. Her forgiving nature would never allow her to ignore the poor spirit, and she found herself keen to see the changes in the once unmoving Professor. “I’ll help you,” she whispered. 

Over the school year, Hermione and Salazar Slytherin conversed many times. She showed him the ways of the muggles, causing him to remark on the amazing strides they had made in technology and social order compared to the still somewhat archaic way of life led by witches and wizards. In turn, he provided many historical resources and stories that thrilled Hermione’s sense of scholarship. She also found herself seeking out the company of her classmates once again, and learning to heal the wounds of the war they had all fought.

When Graduation day arrived, Hermione threw herself into the arms of Harry and Ron, who had come to watch, feeling ready to face the world. She saw Salazar hovering in the background, waiting, and approached him. “Are you ready to cross over?” she asked him.

“No,” he replied. “I’ve decided to stay on. Cuthbert Binns has finally decided it is time to depart. I shall be a teacher once more. Only this time, all students will be equal.” Hermione smiled. She felt the rush of cold as he patted her on the shoulder. “Thank you, my friend. I did not deserve your kindness or forgiveness. I hope you will visit from time to time.”

Hermione did, and eventually, her children came home and told her that their history professor sent his regards.


End file.
